Believe in Jack Frost
by CoverGirl7210
Summary: Pitch sneaks into the shadows, only instead of attempting a murder, Jack finds himself as a hostage and is used against the Guardians. One-shot. I own nothing.
"It's over Pitch, there's nowhere left to hide." Declared Jack Frost to the cowering Pitch Black, the villain sneered before vanishing into the shadows, his shrill laughter projecting from seemingly everywhere.

The Guardians turn in search of the boogeyman, each turning their backs to one another and that's when Pitch strikes.

Of all the spirits there, Jack couldn't believe that Pitch would go after him, but upon sight of the horrid black sand now restricting his hands, ankles and mouth, he figured he may have been wrong.

Bunny heard Jack's muffled yells and turned just in time to see the boy get pulled directly into Pitch's gray arms "Jack! Put the kid down, Pitch!"

All the Guardians now turn to face the new development, Pitch laughed as he held a struggling Jack Frost, the spirits wrists trapped at his sides, feet bound at the ankles and mouth encased in black sand

"Let go of Jack!" Declares North, his swords now aimed directly at Pitch

Tooth gasps and prepares to launch herself forward, she couldn't allow Pitch to harm Jack, only she's halted by a pained shriek

"Did that hurt you, Frost?" States Pitch as he reveals a large scythe, the tip angled to Jack's neck

Jack glares, he didn't dare struggle with the blade so close to his neck, one wrong move and he could die all over again "I bet this is a sight Guardians, seeing the only eternal child afraid, the boy you all failed to protect."

"We may have failed the kid before, but we won't be makin that mistake again, mate."

"Bunny is right, Jack is Guardian and eternal child, and we will protect him."

Pitch glares and forced the blade a few more inches into Jack's neck "You all actually care about him? After he destroyed Easter, made children stop believing!"

Jack eyed the Guardians, his gaze trying to convey the truth, he hadn't ruined Easter, he made sure Jamie kept believing, he wasn't the nuisance Pitch was claiming him to be

Bunny stared into Jack's eyes, those crystal blues begging for belief and hope, the one thing Bunny sought to protect in children "Frost may have messed with a few egg hunts, but I forgive him."

Behind the gag, Jack smiled, here the Easter Kangaroo was forgiving him, saying he believed in Jack Frost

North chuckles "We all wiped clean the slate, Jack is like family to us, we love the boy!"

Ok, now tears were falling down his cheeks, he hadn't even truly became a Guardian yet, this was all he'd ever wanted, a family, just one believer and to finally feel like he belongs

"A family, you actually see yourselves as a family?" Laughs Pitch, his yellow eyes glaring into our heroes

Tooth nods in agreement "We love you, Jack. We're sorry for not helping you before, I promise that once this is over we'll give you your memories."

Jack would have smiled if he could, he'd have to tell Tooth he already viewed bits of his past, instead the spirit settled with a small nod

Pitch tightened his hold on Jack, the scythe remaining closely under his chin "But you all are forgetting one thing."

The Guardians and Jack all turn towards the nightmare King, each filling with dread "I have your precious Jack."

To prove his point, Pitch grabs hold of the boys pale chin, forcing his head to face the Guardians "And I don't plan on letting him go."

Bunny growled, no way was Pitch keeping Jack! Quickly he threw his boomerang at a smiling boogeyman, Pitch dodging easily as he and Jack vanish into the shadows

"Jack! Pitch you let him go right now, or I'll-"

Pitch reappears behind the fairy, Jack attempting to grab Tooth's attention before he was taken into the shadows once again

"And what will you do about it, little fairy?" Mocks the boogeyman

Tooth angrily turns towards the pair, her colored wings flying her forward, but she barely missed as Pitch once again sunk into the shadows

North adverted his eyes constantly, he had to catch Pitch if they wanted to save Jack "Pitch, leave child out of this!"

Deep in the darkness sat Pitch and Jack, watching the scene as if it were on a TV "I must say, they really do care for you."

Jack struggled in the nightmare sand, he couldn't let Pitch keep using him to toy with the Guardians.

"Too bad they'll never get you back, you're mine now, Frost."

Oh he did not just say that! Jack seethed as a new found power comes over him, he was a Guardian, he protected the children, He. Didn't. Belong. To. Anyone!"

Pitch is propelled back as his hostage began to glow the same bright blue from earlier surrounding the king, encasing him in bitter cold

Jack flew out of the darkness the moment Pitch lost his grip, he quickly became tired as he landed in Bunny's arms

"Ya did good, Frostbite." Begins Bunny, he was proud of what Jack had done, the huge black glacier that Pitch was now trapped in was all that was left of the boogeyman

North and Tooth cheered, the fairy handing the fallen staff over to Jack before the sprite can close his eyes

"He really is a Guardian, mate." States Bunny as he smiles towards North, the jolly fat man motions towards his belly

Tooth stares as golden sand shines from above, giving every child the sweet dream they all deserved, that could only mean one thing "Sandy!"

The golden man appeared from above, riding a golden cloud, smiling happily at the group

"Way to go, mate!" Cheers Bunny, his paws in the air

"Sandy! Is good to have you back!" Laughs North

Jack opened his eyes to the sight of gold "Welcome back, Sandman."

Different varieties of dream animals roamed the land, fish swam through the air as the children celebrated their triumph, Pitch would be left under his bed, the nightmares would have nothing to feed on besides his eternal nightmares.

 **And we all know what happens from here, Jack receives his wooden center, takes the oath and keeps Jamie's light flickering upon the globe.**


End file.
